The Doomies: Part 2
by HiddenWolf97
Summary: A year had passed since Snaptrap hosted the yearly Doomie award show. However, Snaptrap wasn't chosen to be the host this year. Desperate to try and win back this position, he'll have to settle as a nominee. But when a new villain takes the crime wave by a storm, he will have some fierce competition. This story is intended for all audiences.


"Unacceptable, this is unacceptable!" Snaptrap shouted as he was obviously angry over the letter he received in the mail.

"What seems to be the problem, boss?" Asked Ollie in his smooth British accent.

"The yearly Doomie Awards show did not pick me to be the host this year! They chose Fraser Fox! Why does that guy always get what he wants!?" Said Snaptrap angrily.

"Why do you act like it's a surprise? Last year's show was a total mess because of you!" Larry snorted.

"Larry, unless you have something encouraging to say, shut your mouth!" Snaptrap said as he gestured to the shark tank. "And I don't need to explain the consequence either!"

"Oh, the teeth!" Larry muttered in horror.

"Ay boss, why don't you enter as a nominee? If you win, they'll give you a Doomie and choose you to be the host next year." Said Francisco.

"So it's that easy to enter? The Doomie Awards doesn't choose their nominees?" Asked Snaptrap.

"According to the rules and qualifications..." Francisco said as he glanced at the Doomie Awards web site on his laptop. "Actually, there aren't any. That's just how the show works. Anyone is accepted, but they can play unfair to win."

"This is perfect! And I thought those talentless celebrities could win awards this easily! Now we just need to come up with a scheme that is far beyond diabolical." Said Snaptrap as he tapped his chin pensively.

"We could blow up TUFF headquarters!" Interjected Ollie.

"Ollie, we are criminals, not terrorists!" Said Snaptrap correcting his colleague.

Suddenly, an idea struck Snaptrap. It struck him so hard like a small child for misbehaving. It struck him like a drunken man would strike his wife, but I'm sure you get the point already.

"Hold on, didn't Birdbrain build a giant laser canon last week?" Asked Snaptrap.

"Yeah boss, why?" Asked Ollie.

"We can steal that laser canon to melt the moon, which is made of cheese!" Snaptrap exclaimed.

"But Snaptrap, the moon isn't made of cheese!" Larry corrected.

"Put a sock in it, Larry! It's the perfect crime! Now hear me out on this: Unless Petropolis and the rest of the world doesn't pay a ransom for the moon, we will melt it!" Exclaimed Snaptrap.

"It sounds genius, boss. Although I would say Larry is right, but you wouldn't listen to me either." Francisco commented. "So how much will we demand?"

"One million dollars!" Snaptrap said.

"Um boss, don't you think the moon is worth more than that?" Ollie asked.

"Fine. Two million dollars!" Snaptrap said.

"That sounds reasonable." Ollie commented.

"Now, the first step of my master plan is to submit an entry form to the Doomie Awards show." Said Snaptrap.

Snaptrap grabbed a pen and a piece of paper with doodles on it. Snaptrap looked horrified at the sketches and erased them one by one.

"Snaptrap, don't erase my drawings!" Larry exclaimed.

"Serves you right for not being a good artist!" Snaptrap said.

"But I worked so hard on those!" Larry said.

"The rabbit with the swollen leg on the paper says otherwise." Said Snaptrap.

When the horrendous drawings of random animals and objects were gone, Snaptrap began writing a letter. He was deep in thought as he wrote his heart out. His eligible handwriting proves he can think better than he writes.

"Done!" Snaptrap exclaimed at last.

"I hope you're happy." Larry sneered.

"Hey! A sacrifice had to be made for the greater good!" Snaptrap said.

"You must sleep well at night knowing that you've crushed someone's feelings." Said Larry.

"Never woke up in a drowsy mood, Larry." Said Snaptrap.

Snaptrap placed the letter in a taped up envelope that used to contain a final electric bill warning. The reason for it being ripped up was something that only Snaptrap would fuss over.

He walked out of the unkempt and shadowy DOOM lair to place the envelope inside the mail box. The mail box was actually a cardboard box with a broken plastic red flag duct taped from an authentic mailbox.

Once the letter was inside, Snaptrap closed the mailbox with glee and marched back inside the lair.

"And now, we wait." Said Snaptrap.

He sat at the conference table in his chair and waited as if the mailman would immediately arrive take the letter. Days had passed and Snaptrap still sat at the table waiting for the mailman to drop by.

To quote Judge Smails from the movie Caddyshack: "Well, we're waiting!"

He looked tired, unshaved, and never blinked. He sat there the whole time with a stupid grin on his face and it began to freak out the rest of DOOM.

Suddenly, Snaptrap was finally filled with life when he heard the mail truck approaching the lair. He began to get excited like how a dog would when it sees a mail delivery person.

He ran out of the lair to make sure that the mailman would take his letter. The mailman was already standing at the DOOM mailbox when he saw some horrifying crazed rat running towards him.

The mailman screamed in fear. He quickly took the letter and ran back to his mail truck. With a blink of an eye, he took off leaving tread marks on the road.


End file.
